La Luz
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: Rukia no se desenvuelve bien en el mundo humano y no le queda más remedio que pedir ayuda a Ichigo.


─No entiendo porqué me llamas a mí… ─dijo Ichigo de mala gana.

─Ah, no es como si me alegrara de verte, ¿sabes? ─protestó Rukia mientras él entraba en su apartamento ─¡Si pudiera hacerlo sola no te habría llamado!

─Como sea. ─se quitó la chaqueta y se la dejó en la cabeza a la morena. ─¿Dónde es?

─¡EH! ─gritó enfadada, mientras se deshacía de la chaqueta. ─Hmpf. Es por ahí. ─señalando hacia la cocina.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el lugar de los hechos. En el centro de la cocina, mirando hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el culpable: la lámpara.

─Al menos, ¿tienes bombilla de repuesto?

─Claro. ¿Qué crees? ¡Soy una chica preparada!

─Pero sabiendo que no llegas, no tienes escalera. ─reprochó en tono cómico, arremangando las mangas de su camisa. A ella le cayó una derrotada gota por la nuca. ─¿Cómo pretendías hacerlo?

─Probé subiéndome al fregadero, pero no llegaba… ─suspiró ella, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

─Al fregadero. ─repitió el pelinaranja, estallando en una carcajada. ─¡Hubiera pagado por ver eso!

─¡Ichigo! ─Rukia le tomó de la camisa y lo zarandeó. ─¡Límitate a hacer tu trabajo!

─Vale, vale. Veamos… ─miró a su alrededor y acercó una de las banquetas.

Se subió a la banqueta y quitó la pantalla de la lámpara. Se agachó y se la pasó a la morena. Luego quitó la difunta bombilla y también se la pasó.

─Ahora dame la bombilla nueva. ─ella obedeció.

─Sabes lo que estás haciendo, ¿verdad? No se me pasó por la cabeza que quizá…

─¡Claro que sé hacerlo! ¡Todo el mundo sabe cambiar una bombilla! ¡Tú debes ser la única…!

─Ya claro. Mira, ¡si parece que no sabes cómo meter la nueva!

─¡Te aseguro que sé cómo meterla! ─se quedaron unos segundos callados con cara de poker. Aquello había sonado fatal.

Ichigo suspiró y siguió a lo suyo, aunque no pudo evitar seguir picándola:

─Más vale que compres una escalera pronto. Aunque sea para limpiar por aquí, que tienes un zoológico en miniatura.

─¡¿Qué!? Mira quien habla, ¡el que se encarama sin problemas a una banqueta cualquiera! Si no fuera porque la estoy sujetando yo, ¡ya estarías en el suelo!

─¿Soy yo el raro por subirme a una banqueta? ¡Tú trepaste al fregadero! Además, no necesito que la sujetes, ¡algunos sabemos mantener el equilibrio!

─Ah muy bien. ─y la soltó. Empezó a mirar al chico maniobrando para colocar la bombilla. ─¡No sabes! ¡Déjalo, lo vas a romper! ¡Que tienes más peligro que el bautizo de un gremlin!

─¡Que sí que sé! Si no hubiera un maldito duende molestando, ¡ya lo habría hecho!

─¡¿A quién le llamas duende, asquerosa jirafa!? ¡Hasta el color de pelo tienes!

No, si sería verdad que sabía mantener el equilibrio, pero no en mitad de una de esas discusiones, y de pronto...

¡**PLAF**!

─¡Rukia! ¿Estás bien?

─Estaría mejor si no me hubiera caído una jirafa encima. ─ refunfuñó.

─¡No bromees! ¿Tienes algo?

─No, creo que no… ─se lo quedó mirando fijamente unos momentos, haciendo que él se ruborizara un poco. ─Bueno, ¿vas a quitarte de encima?

─¿Y qué pasa si no quiero? ─agarrando las manos de la chica.

─Supongo que tendría que matarte. Sé pelear, ¿sabes? Con esta llave podría acabar contigo ahora mismo. ─dijo rodeando al chico con las piernas.

─Permíteme que lo dude. ─ rió Ichigo. Entonces vio la expresión seria de la chica, y extrañado clavó sus ojos en los de ella. La cara de la morena empezó a cambiar de tono hasta que llegó a un rojo intenso. Él simplemente se dejó llevar, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a inclinarse sobre ella hasta que casi podían notar el roce de sus labios.

─¡Bueno, ya está bien! ─exclamó Rukia muy alterada. Empezó a revolverse hasta que se deshizo del agarre, obligó a levantarse a Ichigo y lo llevó a empujones hasta la puerta, donde le lanzó la chaqueta a la cara antes de darle un portazo en las narices.

─¿Y qué hay de la luz de la cocina? ─preguntó desde el otro lado, poniéndose la chaqueta.

─¡No… no hay problema! ¡Tampoco sé cocinar, no necesito más luz que la de la nevera! ─replicó, con la cara aún totalmente roja.

Él se quedó unos momentos algo shockeado, quizá a ella le molestó lo que había pasado después de todo. Entonces notó un golpe en la puerta: Rukia se habría apoyado al otro lado. E inmediatamente después, escuchó un sonoro suspiro, lo que le hizo sonreír. Se revolvió el cabello algo sonrojado.

─_"Esta Rukia…"_ ─pensó.

─¡Rukia! ─llamó.

─¿Eh? ─no llegaba a ser una respuesta al llamado, sólo estaba sorprendida de que continuara allí.

─Buenas noches. ¡Volveré mañana temprano!

─¿¡Qué!? ─se la notaba nerviosa.

─Debo hacerlo. Tengo un rehén, y eso no está bien. ─sacando la bombilla nueva del bolsillo. Y entre risas, emprendió el camino a casa, dejando a Rukia convertida en un manojo de nervios.

FIN.


End file.
